parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Style)
Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner's movie spoof of the 1951 Disney Movie, Alice in Wonderland. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Alice's Sister - Mam'selle Hepzibah (Pogo Series) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Doorknob - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *The Dodo - Wilbur (The Rescuers) *The Parrot Next to The Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) *Bill the Lizard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Red Rose - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Anna (Frozen) *The Purple Flower - Elsa (Frozen) *The Blue Flower - Jasmine (Aladdin) *The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *The Lily - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Flowers - Other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins (The Care Bears Family), Non/Disney Characters and Others *The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Jewel (Rio and Rio 2) *The Cheshire Cat - Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) *The Mad Hatter and The March Hare - Brave Heart Lion and Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *The Marching Cards - Various Characters *The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Chapters *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 1 - "Opening Credits" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 2 - Pepe Le Pew Gets Bored ("In A World Of My Own") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run Of The Rabbit ("I'm Late!") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 4 - Pepe Le Pew Meets Beastly/The Bottle On The Table *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival Of Pepe Le Pew/"The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Jolly Caucus Race" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 6 - Pepe Le Pew Meets Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 7 - "The Warthog and the Meerkat" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 9 - A Tigger With A Ladder/We'll Smoke The House Down *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 10 - The Garden Of Talking Flowers ("All In The Golden Afternoon") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 11 - Pepe Le Pew Meets No Heart ("How Doth The Little Crocodile") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs For Pepe Le Pew *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 13 - Pepe Le Pew Meets Beetlejuice ("'Twas Brilling") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/"A Very Merry Un-Birthday" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/The Rabbit Arrives Again *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 16 - Lost In Tulgey Wood *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 17 - Pepe Le Pew Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting The Roses Red"/March Of The Cards/Shrieky, The Queen Of Hearts *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 20 - Pepe Le Pew's Trial/"A Very Merry Un-Birthday (Reprise)" *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 21 - Pepe Le Pew's Flight/The Final *Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h51m55s123.png|Pepe Le Pew as Alice 200px-Mamselle4.jpg|Mam'selle Hepzibah as Alice's Sister Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Dinah Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as The White Rabbit Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as The Doorknob Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as The Dodo Category:Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof